Broken Trust
by darkfang21
Summary: The flock kicked Max out because they thought she worked for the school.They were wrong.They searched for 2 years but haven't found her.When they do they find her with a new flock.Which flock will Max choose?What will Fang think of Max's new boyfriend?
1. Flock Betrayal

Chapter 1

Broken trust

"So here I am. Having the time of my life with the flock. Let me remind you this isn't the old flock."

"They can die for all I care. Those backstabbers. Guess I should explain."

Flashback

I got back to the house with the gift for the flock. It was this locket containing all of our pictures. It also had some cool pictures of some good times together.

I walk in and the first thing Angel said was, "Max, we need to talk." "Ok". I had a bad feeling about this. You know the one?

Everybody was sitting down, looking serious. Now I really had the feeling.

"Max, we know you've been working for the school. We want you to leave." Angel said. "What! Angel, I hate the school, why would I work there?"

"You tell us." She shot back.

I looked around at the faces I had come to know." Do you all want this?" I asked. Everybody agreed, even Fang, who I thought I love. Heck, even Dylan who was my" perfect other half".

"Fine!" I shouted. "If this is what you want I will leave. I will never pick up the phone. I will be completely and utterly erased from your lives. That is what you all want, isn't it?"

They were a bit taken back with my outburst, but I didn't care. All I could register was they had betrayed me. My own family. I thought I could trust them and this is what I get.

"Max-" Fang began.

"Save it!" You know, I thought I loved you. Guess I was wrong, huh?" I saw hurt in his eyes but I didn't care anymore.

I threw down the locket I had gotten for them. The pictures flew everywhere.

"I hope you realize the mistake you've made." Without another word I ran out the door, unfurled my wings and flew away from them. Hopefully never to see them again.

I hoped I would never see them again. Too bad I didn't my hope wasn't right.

End flashback


	2. New Flock

Broken Trust

Chapter 2 New Flock

I was on my own for 2 weeks. I had just been flying around and not really caring about where I ended up.

I was just relaxing about 4000 feet up when I heard something. Yes 4000 feet above ground and I heard something.

I used the gliding moves the hawks taught us a long time ago and found 5 bird kids like me fighting about 60 erasers.

They were losing badly. 4 of them already on the ground. The 5th just barely still standing. He had a giant bloody gash on his face and his shirt was torn to pieces.

Finally there was just too many on him and he fell. The eraser who knocked him down shouted" WHERE IS MAXIMUM RIDE". "I don't know". he replied. There was fear in his eyes.

I decided to help out.

I landed and shouted, "I'm right here dog boy!"

I instantly went into combat mode.

3 erasers rushed me at once. I tripped the first one and spun and roundhouse kicked the 2nd eraser square in the chest. He went back with an "oof". I launched 2 lightning fast punches in 3rds chest and finished with an uppercut.

Just as soon as they were done 10 more were on me. I let my instincts take hold. I was throwing punches and kicks without thinking. Then I noticed that they weren't concentrated on just beating me down, they were using a strategy. I was slowing surrounded.

Why? I don't know, but it didn't seem good.

Suddenly I heard the Voice speak.

"Maximum, you have I new power."

"Not the best time Voice." I thought. I sent 2 more erasers flying out of the circle but the erasers were still closing in. If I didn't do something quick I would be in serious trouble.

So against my own honor I asked the Voice," a little help?

The voice replied with," concentrate on the energy around you and force it out your palm."

"That makes a lot of sense." Hope you caught the sarcasm.

"Just do it Maximum!" "Alright ,alright. Yeesh!"

I did as I was told and expected nothing to happen but then I felt something. It was a tingling sensation. I tried to guide it to my palm. I could feel power. I concentrate and forced the feeling out of my hand.

What happened next shocked me.

I shot lightning from my palm. FRICKING LIGHTNING! 15 erasers fell. I had no idea how I was doing this but I wasn't complaining. I repeated it and the rest fell in seconds.

When I was done I ran over to the other bird kids. They were looking at me with a mix of awe, fear, and relief. "Are you alright?" I asked.

The guy who had talked to the eraser before responded with," Thanks for the help. Do you have a place where we can stay?

"Yes, I have a place. Can you fly?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure we can manage."

So took off flying to my new home. Little did I know these people would be my new flock. My new family.

The next chapter will be in Fang's POV. I felt like it needed the old flocks story on how they are. By chapter 4 or 5 the flocks will meet up. BTW. I am completely open to criticism. If I do something off or have a hole in the plot please tell me and I will fix it and explain. FLY ON.


	3. The Search

Broken Trust

Chapter 3 The search

To answer the review said by N3apple yes I have played Infamous. Although I haven't played in quite a bit and don't remember a whole lot. Also for another reviewer by the name of FAX. There will be Fax when the Flock meets up. That will be in a chapter or 2. Now, on with the Story.

FANG POV[ OH yes I did]

It's been 2 years since we kicked Max out of the Flock. We thought she was working for the school. Even so it still hurt to kick out the one you love.

It felt 10 times worse when we learned she wasn't working for the school.

We found that out 15 minutes after she left. 70 flyboys came and beat the hell out of us. After they found out Max left and wasn't here, they didn't bother us anymore.

We did all that and lost Max's trust JUST FOR NOTHING.

After she left everybody fell apart.

Angel cries herself to sleep every night.

Nudge is more silent than me, and that's saying something.

Gazzy doesn't play any pranks.

Iggy doesn't make any more bombs.

Dr.M understood our reasoning for suspecting her but that didn't stop her from being depressed.

I'm the worst. I don't have a reason to live anymore. I abandoned the one I love most.

Ella's just like the rest of us combined. She is her sister after all.

The thing that hurt me the most was the letter inside the locket.

Letter to Flock.

If you are all reading this than you have probably kicked me out. I thought I raised you all better, I loved you all and I don't know how you would think I was working for the enemy. I was your sister, mother, friend and to you Fang a lover. I thought I could trust you all. We have been through so much together. From escaping the school to staying with Jeb in the E house. I hope you all realized that I would never hurt you and you were wrong about me. However I wouldn't forgive you for a long time if we see each other again. I love you all and hope you live on happily without out me. Remember one thing though, trust takes years to build. It takes years longer to get it back. The trust I had for all of you is destroyed. It is now Broken trust. Goodbye.

After a week of living without Max I couldn't take it anymore.

Everybody was in the living room of Dr. Ms house. I stood up and said" guys". Everybody turned to me. I guess I had become the leader of the flock since Max was gone." I think we need to search for Max".

Instead of disagreeing like I thought they would they all looked happy. They looked like they a purpose again. Even Angel.

" Alright grab what we need. That means food, tools, pots and pans, Sleeping bags, ect. Quick, we need to head out and start looking as soon as possible." I said.

"Wait, Fang." Nudge said. Everybody stopped cold. "Do you think Max will even take us back.? The Max I know would never let a grudge go that easy."

"That's the shortest thing I've ever heard you say Nudge." Iggy joked. It didn't lighten the mood whatsoever.

"Epic fail Ig." Gazzy said.

She had a point. I had been thinking that myself, but I hoped nobody else would say something. Too bad I guess.

"Nudge, I honestly don't know if she will take us back. If I was her I wouldn't. We abandoned her and didn't trust her like we should have. If we do find Max we will have to make her believe that we will never doubt her again no matter what. We will always be there for her again, and forever."

"And that Fang is the longest thing you have ever said." Iggy joked again.

This time we all laughed. "It probably was Ig, alright let's get a move on."

We were all ready within 5 minutes. Our backpacks were full. Before we left there was one stop we had to make.

We all flew to the vet Dr.M worked at and went to see her. Ella was with her, because it was "bring your daughter to work day".

We found Dr.M very quickly. She was surprised when she saw us and when she did she asked," what are you all doing here and why the backpacks?"

I stepped forward and said," Dr.M we are going to find Max and bring her back."

She didn't look surprised and said," I figured you would eventually, good luck and save trip." She hugged all of us.

Iggy left to find Ella. I saw him explain and saw the hurt in Ella's face. Ella hugged Iggy one last time and she kissed him on the lips. For a moment they both looked happy. Then they broke away and we exited the vet.

"Alright guys. I yelled. U n A. We all ran and took off. We would search for Max however long it took.

We didn't know it would take 2 years.

The more reviews I get the faster I will update. If I get 10 reviews I will update tomorrow. So, once again. FLY ON.


	4. Life Is Sweet

Broken Trust

Chapter 4 Life is sweet

To answer reviewer Tigress2929 I will explain about Max in this chapter. BTW. I need characters for other parts of the story please review with your character and description. Description is a must. It's already hard describing the new flock. Crush and powers are optional. Please don't be about Max or Fang, I already have a love triangle going on.

Also there was a typo in chap 3. At the beginning it had only been 2 weeks before they started to search for Max. Now it is 2 years later. Sorry about the typo. This chapter will be a bit longer than the others so far.

Sorry for not mentioning Dylan in Chapter 3 he left on his own to search for Max 1 day after he left that is why. Forgot to explain. Sorry.

One last thing in chapter one they thought Max was working for the school because erasers attacked every time when she was gone.

Time skip, 2 years. Max POV

"It's been 2 years since the flock kicked me out. I'm currently living with my new flock. We have a house hidden in California.

It didn't seem like we would be able to hide here but we managed."

I guess I should tell you about the new flock.

"First up is Jason. He is 16 years old. He is tall, about 6-2. Taller than me. He has shaggy blonde hair, like mine except without the sun streaks.

He has green eyes that look cool. He looks like he could be a modal.

He is 2 percent bird, 1 percent lion, and 97 percent human. He can sense things far away and moves like a cat. A/N, no pun intended.

His powers are he can make and destroy force fields, and he has super strength. He plays the bass for fun."

"Next up is Rachel. She is 15. She has light brown hair, and is 5-7. She has hazel eyes. She loves EVERYTHING about clothes and shopping.

When I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. She can't pick out a single outfit without looking at, and I mean at least 30 other outfits.

Oddly enough she agrees with me and hates Justin beiber. I am not sorry to Justin Beiber fans. She is 2 percent bird.

Her powers are she can change her appearance whenever she wants, and she is bulletproof. She plays the violin and cello. Also likes to sing."

"3rd is Kole, we call her Sky though. She is about 12. She is short, only about 5-3. She has sky blue eyes. Now you know the nickname.

She had red hair but died it blue. Don't know why but I completely agree with it. It looks awesome. If you remember Lissa you know why.

The one thing she likes to do is watch T.V. I swear, if you put her on a deserted island with only a T.V and some cables somehow she would find a way to make it work.

Unfortunately she found a show called Regular show and makes us watch it some nights. A/N it is actually a good show.

It's not half bad but why does the raccoon and the blue jay wear clothes but not everyone else does? How can they even talk?

Anyway she is just 2 percent bird, and her powers are to mind read and control minds.[Like someone I know] Likes to sing backup."

"4th is David. Shout out to my uncle David. Dave is 9. He is only 4-9. He has brown hair with little spots of green. Please don't ask why. It involves a green paint bomb that went off a little too early.[ while he was putting it in my room]

Anyway his hobby is to build bombs. Better than Gazzy and Iggy combined.

He has done some paint bombs down by the beach, and has managed not to do it illegally, yet. He has managed to make the best 2 forth of July's I have ever seen and probably will see.

He is 2 percent bird, 1 percent wolf, and 97 percent human. He has bomb skills, super senses, and can move super fast. Likes to play drums." A/N you will find out why I am telling you about the instruments.

"Now 5, shadow. Shadow has raven colored hair.[like someone I know] Also black eyes. He is just as tall as Jacob, 6-2.

He is kind of silent at times, but is never that way with me. He is always kind and nice to me. I like that about him. If you haven't guessed it already Shadow and I are dating, about a year and a half.

His hobby is to watch and play football. His favorite teams are the Steelers and the Bears. A/N those are my favorites!

Like his name suggests he can turn into a shadow, invisible except in the sun. Then you can see his shadow.

Also he is able to teleport people, and objects, to and with him. He plays guitar."

"Finally, last but not least, moi. I'm the same as ever. Sun streaked hair, chocolate eyes, etc. I have grown and am now 5-11.

My powers are the same except I can control all the elements and weather. I just sing. Weird huh"?

Life is going pretty sweet at this point. Except it's the anniversary of the day the old flock kicked me out. The new flock knows the whole story. We don't talk about to avoid painful memories. It's August 15th.

Since we all have some musical talent we made a band.

We even recorded a song, but don't know if we should give it to a radio company for fear of erases finding us.

Although we have not seen them in 2 years. So today we are going to the record company to get it recorded.

The song we wrote was Marching on. A/N that is a one republic song and I don't own it. Just using it in the story. Now you know about the instruments.

That's where we are headed right now. We decided to fly because to was faster.

We landed in front of the company and were greeted with gawking faces.

I just smirked. I looked at the flock and so were they.

We started walking and I felt someone take my hand and looked to see Shadow next to me smiling. I smiled back.

We walked and asked a woman where the manager was.

"We want to create a band and play our song. The band is going to be called the" The Flock".

She looked at me and said," A bunch of maximum ride wannabees huh?

To answer her question we all spread out our wings.

She looked shocked but replied," se-se-second fl-floor on th-the right.

I smirked at her stuttering.

We made our way where we were told and walked in.

The manager said, "alright, are you a new band?"

"Yes." I said. "Ok take positions guys."

Before we started I said," The song we made is Marching on and we are "The Flock". A/N to prevent this from being too long the song will be in the next chapter.

After we finished the manager was standing up and clapping.

"Bravo. Bravo! You are all amazing!"

We all just smiled. We were all so happy.

"I will have this song on 98.6. The most popular channel on the radio.

It will be on tomorrow at 4:25 PM.

I will definitely call you so we can get a concert."

He then pulled out his phone and went to make some calls.

We walked completely happy. When we got home we decided to have a party.

David had some fireworks left over from the 4th of July.

We partied till at least 2:00AM. Shadow and I were the only ones still awake.

I was in his lap on the coach. I smiled at him and said "I love you". He just smiled back and said" love you too."

He pecked me on the lips and I fell into a thankful dream in his chest. Excited for tomorrow, our song was going to be on the radio for everyone to hear.

I couldn't wait. Yup, LIFE IS SWEET.

Alright so obviously this was a longer chapter like you all wanted. Next chapter both flocks will meet up and there will be DRAMA. Like before if I get at least 30 reviews I will update by tomorrow.

If I don't get that many reviews you will have to wait a while before I will review again. Also Dylan will appear in the next chapter. However there will not be Maya in this story.

So, R&R and review. FLY ON.


	5. The Needed Clue

Broken Trust

Chapter 5 The needed clue

Thanks for the 30 reviews. I want to say SHOUT OUT to Ryu's Girl for helping me get reviews. I also have 2 words for you. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Oops, that was 4. WHO CARES? This chapter will be even longer. There will be an epic cliffhanger at the end of this. I decided to wait a chapter before the Flocks meet up. Sorry! The next chapter they will though. Also I will update it as soon as I get 32 reviews. See! I am being nice. That is only 2 more than last time. ON WITH THE STORY!

Just a question, but who do you want Max to end up with? ShadowxxFangxxDylanxx.

Dylan POV

I had been searching for Max for 2 years.

I knew, deep down that we were all wrong about her. I left the day after we kicked her out.

I had to find her.

Right now I was flying over California looking for Max when I noticed a fire.

I flew down and found Max's old flock.

I landed and was greeted with hay's and hi's. The area was surrounded by a small forest.

They were cooking some hot dogs. I sat down and Gazzy passed me one.

"So how are you guys"? Everybody mumbled good.

"Have you found Max"?

As soon as I said it I knew it was a stupid question.

"What do you think Dylan?" Fang snapped. Then he said," sorry, I'm just tired. We have been flying for 6 hours."

"It's cool Fang." Silence settled among everyone. It was an uncomfortable silence and Iggy decided to break it.

"Hey guys I found a radio yesterday, you want me to turn it on?"

I was going to say yes, but Nudge beat me to it.

"OMG Iggy where did you get the radio? Did you steal when we were all at the store yesterday, you so did. OMG how could you Iggy I thought we weren't supposed to steal if I had know this I would have grabbed some chocolate chip cookies of course they won't be as good as since no other cookie on earth is as good or better than and-"

Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge, I am going to take my hand away. Will you be quiet if I do?"

She nodded yes and smiled sheepishly when Iggy took his hand away.

"All right then. I will turn the radio on." Iggy said as he walked to it.

He turned it to 98.6. Then the Dj came on.

" Hello everybody, that was Move along, by All American Rejects.

It is now 4:25 PM.

Next up is a new band called the Flock with Marching on."

The song came on and I recognized that voice... A/N I was going to end it there but I'm in a good mood.

Fang POV

It's been 2 years since we kicked Max out.

We haven't stopped searching.

Right we were flying over California.

"Fang, Angel said. Can we rest? We've been flying for 6 hours."

I looked back at her.

She had stopped trying to lead the Flock since Max left.

I was proud of her for it.

She was right, we had been. Even I was tired.

We wouldn't stop searching, but even we had to rest.

"All right Angel." I looked around and saw a small clearing.

"We'll stop in that clearing by the forest."

We landed and started to set up camp.

Iggy pulled out some hot dogs and started to look for some sticks to put them on.

He returned 5 minutes with some sticks.

He then put the hot dogs on them over the fire.

How did he even find some?

When they were finished we all started to eat.

6 minutes later I saw someone I hoped I wouldn't ever see again.

Dylan.

He landed and walked over to us and sat down on the ground.

Gazzy then proceeded to pass him a hot dog.

He asked us how we were doing.

He was met with mumbled "goods."

I have still remained silent this entire time.

The he asked," have you found Max"?

Right there I wanted to get up and strangle him. What does he think?

Does it look like we found her? Why would we be here then?

Instead I snapped," What do you think Dylan?"

As soon as I said it I regretted it.

Not all of my anger was directed at Dylan. I hadn't slept well for the past few days.

Not to mention I was tired from flying for 6 hours..

"Sorry."I mumbled."I'm just tired. We have been flying for 6 hours."

He replied with," It's cool Fang".

An awkward silence settled among them. Iggy was the first to break it.

"Hey guys, I found a radio yesterday.

You want me to turn it on"?

Nudge then went on a rant about the radio which somehow turned to Dr.M's cookies.

When she said Dr.M I felt a whole lot of hurt again.

I still have no idea how Nudge can talk so much.

Then Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth and said, "Nudge, I am going to take my hand away."

"Will you be quiet if I do"?

She nodded yes and smiled sheepishly when Iggy took his hand away.

He then got up and went to turn on the radio.

He turned it on channel 98.6. Then the Dj came on.

"Hello everybody. That was Move Along, by All American Rejects". A/N a very good song I will say/

"It is now 4:25 PM."

"Next up is a new band called the Flock with Marching on."

The rest of the Flock looked at me confused.

I was too. Why would someone be named the Flock?

No one would dare do that.

The song came on and I recognized that voice instantly.

It was one I hadn't heard in 2 years.

It was the voice of the person I missed most.

The person I still love more than anything else in the world.

Max.

This was the what we needed.

This was the needed clue.

Hello again. Sorry for not having the flocks meet up yet. p.s. I'm sorry for writing that they would meet up. I was going to then I got the idea for the cliffhanger. I had to do that cliffhanger. It was just too tempting. I know you want them to meet and that you want Fax. There will be Fax, just be patient. Next chapter for sure they will meet up. P.P.S. Dylan POVs will never be that long. So when I get 32 reviews I will update again. So for now, R&R and FLY ON. A/N Yes I will keep on doing that.


	6. Meeting Up

Broken Trust

Chapter 6 Meeting up

Ok, so this is what you have all been waiting for. The flocks MEET UP. Hence the name of the chapter. P.S. sorry for not updating I was sick.

Also, thank you reviewer Millie85998 for the character Emily. I will use your idea with a few minor modifications. Such as making her 17 instead of 14. You will find out why. mu-ha-ha-ha-ha. LOL.

The beginning will be in Max's POV and will be in a few new POV's. Tell me, what pairs do you want. All characters count except, Max-Fang-Shadow-Iggy- and Dylan. Everyone else is fair game. I have plans for those people. Cue evil laugh. Make sure to read the ending paragraph. It is IMPORTANT.

ON WITH THE STORY.

Max POV

I woke up excited.

Today our song was going to be played on the radio.

Thousands of people will hear it.

I CAN'T WAIT!

We all practically wouldn't leave the living which had the radio in it.

I was so tense that Shadow being Shadow decided to scare me. He turned invisible and came up behind me and yelled...

"BOOOOOO!"

I jumped so high I hit the roof.

I then chased Shadow around the house. I'm telling you this while I am still chasing Shadow.

I finally caught him in a way one hallway.

I looked at him and leaned on the wall and said with an evil smile "looks like the end of the line for you."

His expression turned to pure fear. Yes, I make my boyfriend that afraid of me.

Then I concentrated and shot some water balls at him. Made of just pure water.

When I was done I couldn't stop from laughing. He was soaked from head to toe.

I looked at him and he had an evil glint in his eye.

Oh this is not good. Did I not mention it is never good when he does that.

"Max, he said. Why don't you give your boyfriend a hug?" He spread his arms out wide.

Shoot. Cue running.

He shot out of there faster than a bullet.

He was faster though. He tackled me in the living room.

Wow. He was really wet was all I could register.

"Shadow! Get off. NOW!"

"No Max." he said. Everybody else was laughing their butts off.

What's a matter Max? Afraid of a little water? Or are you afraid of Shadow? David asked between laughs.

Shadow FINALLY got off me.

Thank you. I said.

I pecked him on the lips and he went to go change.

I looked at the clock. It read 4:23.

"Quick Jason, turn on the radio!"

He looked at the clock and instantly his face lit up. He ran over and went to turn on the radio.

Shadow came out and well all sat down and listened. Even Kole who was STILL watching T.V.

We heard the Dj come on and say," That was Move Along, by the All American Rejects.

Next up is a new band called the Flock with Marching on. A/N I am open to any music requests.

We all listened and then the music came on. I heard my voice immediately. A/N this is exactly the same time when Fang and everybody else is listening to it.

For those days we felt like a mistake, those times when love's what you hate.

Somehow, we keep marching on.

For those nights when I couldn't be there, I've made it harder to know that you know.

That somehow, we keep moving on.

There's so many wars we fought, there's so many things we're not.

But with what we have, I promise you that.

We're marching on.X2

For all the plans we've made, there isn't a flag I'd wave.

Don't care if we bend, I'd sink us to swim.

We're marching on.X2

For those doubts that swirl all around us, for those lives that tear at the seams.

We know, we're not what we've seen.

For this dance we'll move with each other, there ain't no other step than one foot.

Right in front of the other.

There's so many wars we fought, there's so many things we're not.

But with what we have, I promise you that.

We're marching on.X2

For all of the plans we've made, there isn't a flag I'd wave.

Don't care if we bend, I'd sink us to swim.

We're marching on.X2

Right, right, right, right left right.

Right, right, right, right left right.

Right, right,

We're marching on.

We'll have the days we break, and we'll have the scars to prove it.

We'll have the bonds we save, but we'll have the heart not to lose it.

For all of the times we've stopped, for all of the things I'm not...

We put one foot in front of the other, we move like we ain't got no other.

We go when we go we're marching on.

There's so many wars we've fought, there's so many things we're not.

But with what we have, I promise you that.

We're marching on.X2

Right, right, right, right left right.

Right, right, right, right left right.X2

We're marching on.

I LOVED the song. I can't believe we sound that good.

I looked around and saw that everybody was thinking pretty much the same thing.

Then the Dj came on and said," that's the song, from the Flock here in California. now the call session will start to comment on the last few songs."

"Hello, this is Karen from New York and I LOVED that last song, Marching on. That's was very inspirational." "Thanks for that Karen. All right next caller." The Dj said.

"Sup Dj, this is Jordie from Florida. My crew and I blasted that song all up and down the streets and everybody cheered and loved it." "Thanks Jordie, I'm sure The Flock really appreciated that. Final caller for a while."

"Hello Dj, this is Josh in Texas. My mother just died a month away. This song picked me up out of my depression and I just wanted to say thanks to The Flock. I am always in your debt." "That's very touching. I'm glad you are better. The Dj said. That's the last caller for a few hours. Signing off."

Then the Dj went off and Rachel went on a rant about how great our song is and when we should make a company and record label.

Did I not mention that she does that? Oh, well, she does.

While she was still talking we heard a knock on the door.

Did I also forget to mention we ordered a pizza while she was ranting like a dying banshee? oops. Well, now I did.

I grabbed a $20 out of my wallet and went to the door. When I opened it I saw some people I hoped I would never see again.

The old Flock.

How the hell did they find me. Then it hit me like a tsunami.

The song.

How could I be so stupid. Of course they would hear it and come looking for me.

The Dj even said where we were.

I shut the door and went back to the Flock. They all saw the look on my face and stopped cold.

What's the matter Max? asked Jason.

"We have a problem guys." I said.

"What, erasers? asked Kole. No Kole."

"Flyboys? asked Shadow.

Worse than that Shadow."

What could be worse than that Max? said David who looked up from what is I'm assuming his newest bomb.

"The Old Flock is here." Everybody tensed up. Then anger appeared in their faces.

They hated the old Flock as much as me after I told them my story.

"I'm going to let them in if that's okay with you guys.

They nodded. Jason, can you make sure they stay where we want them to"?

"You don't even have to ask Max". he replied.

"All right." I walked over to the door and opened it.

I glared at all of them. What do you want? I said with venom in my voice.

Fang stepped forward and said," to talk".

You have 10 minutes and then your all gone, get me?

They nodded so I went back in the living room.

I sat on the couch next to Shadow and the old Flock came in.

Fang and Dylan were both staring at me so Shadow put an arm around me and I snuggled into his chest.

Fang's jaw clenched and Dylan tensed up. I smirked.

"Okay then, talk".

"Max. Fang began. We need you to come back with us."

"Noooooo Max don't leave us I don't want you gooooo"! Rachel screeched.

"Shh don't worry Rachel I'm not." I looked at them.

"You have some serious guts coming back here after what you did. These guys took me for who I am after I helped them.

Good luck finding another leader." I didn't bother staring at their gawking faces.

Then Kole's voice appeared in my head. Thanks Max. I didn't know you cared about us so much.

Of course I care Kole. You guys are my family. I will put you in front of everything. You might be a little old but you are my baby.

Kole blushed at this while Angel's face fell.

The rest of the Flock looked confused. I sent Kole a mental message to tell everybody else.

The rest of the Flocks faces light up while the old Flock's faces fell.

Then Shadow nuzzled my hair. He knew that made me crazy. I kissed him and he stopped with a triumphant smile on his face.

I pouted like a 5 year old not getting candy. Then I sat up.

"Please Max. Fang said. We need you. You can't stay here."

"Oh? And why can't I. I'm happy here."

"Because Max, I still love you". Then he sprinted over to me and his lips were on mine.

As soon as I registered it I pushed him back and Shadow was already up and throwing a punch at Fang's face.

Fang didn't have time to deflect it and it made direct contact. Fang stumbled back and he and Shadow were in a big fistfight.

Fang launched a punch at Shadow's chest. Shadow deflected it and swung a roundhouse kick at Fang's feat. He didn't see it coming and fell right over.

Shadow jumped on his chest and laid punches everywhere on his face.

Both of you, STOP! Shadow stopped immediately. Iggy helped Fang up whose face was very bloody.

Suddenly the Voice popped in my head.

"Maximum, you have another new power."

"Really Voice? Now of all times."

"Just listen. Do the same thing you did to use your elemental power. This power will allow you to heal. "

"FINE Voice!"

"Everybody, I have a new power." It's to heal. Might as well try it out.

Fang come here". He came and I put my hands on his face. I concentrated and forced the energy out of my hand like last time and slowly his face stopped bleeding and mended.

Everybody looked shocked and I said, "this could come in handy."

"It's still doesn't solve the problem Max". Angel said.

Great, they still won't leave me alone.

"I have an idea Max". said David.

He also had an evil look on his face. Did I not mention I HATE it when people have that look. It was the same one when he threw his paint bomb filled with bright pink paint into my wardrobe closet.

"What do you have in mind Dave."

"I contest to see which Flock is better".

Well Shit. I had to go and ask.

Fang POV

I can't belive she is with had that guy. I had hoped she hadn't moved on. Too bad I wasn't lucky enough.

I doesn't matter I thought. I will win her back.

No one will stand in my way.

Not Dylan.

And not Shadow.

Max in mine. She was once.

She will be mine again.

Dylan POV

How could Max love that guy. I mean I was MADE FOR HER.

I thought I would just have to battle Fang for her.

Now I have to battle 2. Ugghh.

This is like Twilight but worse. When he kissed her I wanted to strangle Fang.

Why hadn't I thought of that? That would have been perfect.

Fang won't stand in my way and neither will Shadow.

Max will be mine.

There it is people. The Flocks have met up. Really long right. BTW a new will appear in the next few chapters, courtesy of Millie85998. Her name is Emily. That is all I am giving away right now.

For the important message I am going to start a new stories. 1 for high school and 1 for the army. I will tell all of you when the first chapters are up.

Finally, I would like to know who you think should end up with who. For example KolexxGazzy or RachelxxJason. Just tell me, I'm open to whatever you think. Do it quick before I start to pick pairs.

I will update when I get 53 reviews.

FLY ON


	7. Let The Games Begin

Broken Trust

Chapter 7 Let the games begin

Thank you reviewers and Chapter 6 idea came from a awesome writer named SammyKeyes. THANK YOU. Also THANK YOU to reviewer Eat, sleep, write, read, that was a pair I was thinking off. Here is the contest.

Check out the Nudge rant in this chapter. LETS BEGIN.

MAX POV

A contest. Between Flocks.

This is SO NOT GOOD.

I was sitting on a branch of my favorite tree. It was a weeping willow tree.

There was a slight breeze so the leaves were blowing everywhere. A/N I don't know what the leaves of the willow tree are called.

The old flock was on one side and the new flock on the other. David was saying the directions.

"You may only compete in one event."

David stepped up and said, "First event, bomb making."

Iggy and Gazzy's faces lit up at this.

"I will participate in this myself. You have to make a paint bomb in 10 minutes.

Only one person may compete."

After a small discussion Gazzy stepped forward.

Kole went to get supplies. She returned after a minute.

She put the same supplies in 2 spots and set down a microwave timer.

Gazzy and David sat down and Kole set the timer.

3,2,1... GO!

Both of them went to work right away.

I looked around for a little bit. Admiring the trees around us.

Then Shadow flew up to me and sat next me. I scooted over to make room for him.

Fang once again looked mad.

_"Too bad. You left me. Why can't you get it that I have moved on?"_

Then Angel's voice appeared in my head.

_"You know why Max. Because he still loves you. We all do and we miss you."_

_"Stay out of my head demon! You lost my trust. You kicked me out for no reason."_

_"Please Max! Just come back. We won't ever doubt you again."_

The rest of the flock must have noticed something because they were staring at me.

I sent them a look that said, "tell you later."

They nodded and at that time the timer went off.

Jason got up and shouted," TIMES UP." GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND SHOW US THE PAINT BOMBS!

Everyone burst out laughing.

Even the old flock. I felt a little better.

"All right, me first!" yelled David.

He threw his up in the air and it blew.

It was incredible. That's the only word.

The colors melted together and separated. One second you saw blue then it mixed and was red. It was like a color tornado. It kept on changing and mixing.

Gazzy and Iggy were dumbstruck. I smirked.

If the events went like this there was no way the old flock would win.

Gazzy threw his in the air and it went off. I'll admit it was good but nowhere near Dave's.

Rachel stepped forward and said, "looks like David won."

Well, that makes the score 1-0.

I said, " I get to pick the next challenge". Everyone turned to me.

I thought for a moment and said, " staring contest."

The new flock picked Jason and the old flock picked Dylan.

They both sat down and Rachel yelled, " 3,2,1... STARE!

Dramatic much?

1 hour later:0

Nudge got up and screamed, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SOMEONE BLINK!

Kole stepped up. " I agree this is a tie.

Score 2-1.

This time Angel picked the next event.

" I pick, fighting.

I knew this would be coming.

We picked Shadow while the old flock picked Fang.

Crap. This is SO NOT GOOD.

Angel smirked at my thoughts.

They both got into fighting positions and Angel said the rules.

"Whoever can pin the other wins. No hitting below the belt."

I saw Shadow and Fang both wince and the thought.

"Other than that it's a free for all."

"Ready? BEGIN!"

They both were instantly at each other.

Let me skip over this and just say there was a LOT of punches thrown.

Eventually Fang did a reversal and flipped Shadow over him and pinned him.

The old flock cheered while the new flock just patted Shadow on the back.

Gazzy said, "looks like the score is even." 2-2.

"Anybody got another event?" I asked.

We thought for a minute and Nudge shouted out, " I know we can have a talking contest!" She was jumping up and down like a Mexican jumping bean.

"Nudge calm down." Iggy said.

She did and smiled sheepishly.

"Who will be playing? Shadow asked.

Nudge for the old flock. Duh. And for our flock we picked Kole.

"Nudge you can go first." I said.

She took in a breath and then she spoke." Well I think Max should come back with us because we need her especially Fang because we all know he still loves her and I don't think he likes Shadow because of it and the same with Dylan because he was made for her and Dr.M misses her and I think she just wants to make Max some chocolate chip cookies and of course Max loves them and even though I like Fang and respect him I think Max and Shadow are a cute couple and also I love T.V. about shopping and I think Justin Beiber is amazing and I love to shop for clothes and everything about fashion no matter what it is and I think Max really needs to change her wardrobe to something a little less tomboy."

"Holy crap Nudge I have never heard that much in one breath." I said.

"Umm guys. I can talk but there is NO WHAY that I could talk that much." Kole said.

"Point to the old flock." I said.

Score is 2-3.

"Last event." said Jason.

"Since it's about dinner I say the last event should be cooking." Jason said.

Everybody agreed with this and my stomach rumbled.

Shadow poked my stomach and said in a voice like a dad, "somebody's hungry."

"Shup up you" I said back.

"Make me" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

So I did. I kissed him and he kissed me back and picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the house.

When everybody was there Gazzy suggested we have breakfast for dinner with chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

I agreed and nuggied his hair and said, "Looks like you still know me a bit."

He smiled. I smiled back.

Iggy stepped up for the cooking challenge. Gasp, who saw this coming?

Hope you caught the sarcasm.

For our team we picked Kole. From watching so much T.V. she learned to cook.

Did I forget to mention that? Well I did now.

After 20 minutes the food was ready. We all ate without talking.

Pretty much because the food was so good.

The pancakes were awesome. I got to say though Iggy's were really good, but Kole's beat him.

The rest of the flocks agreed, even Iggy when he had a bite of her's.

"Kole these is the best food ever. You could make your own restaurant." Gazzy said. Kole then blushed. Note to self- ask Kole about Gazzy.

The chocolate chip cookies were the best. Did I mention I still have an addiction to cookies?

"That makes the score 3-3." I said aloud.

"What do we do know?" I asked to now one in particular.

Nobody replied.

"I guess you guys can stay here for a while." I looked at the new flock for confirmation. They nodded.

Gazzy went and hugged me. "Thank you Max." I hugged him back.

We separated and we all went to do something.

Nudge and Kole went to talk about clothes and makeup. I have a feeling they will try to dress me up or dye my hair.

Shadow and Fang were watching football on T.V.

Gazzy and Iggy and went to talk about bombs.

Jason and Rachel went to be alone. If you know what I mean.

Angel and David were playing Need For Speed in his room.

I was on the computer playing Minecraft. A/n good game.

Dylan and Fang were staring at me intently.

Man, how do I choose between Dylan, Fang, and Shadow. This is really confusing.

I love Shadow, but at one point I loved Fang. Dylan was always there for me.

I banished those thought and concentrated on Minecraft.

Just as I was building a new house I heard something behind my player.

I turned the camera and found a creeper.

BOOM. My player was dead.

GOD DAHM CREPPERS!

Shadow just laughed. Fang and Dylan looked confused.

Well, this is going to be very weird while they stay.

That's the chapter. Hoped you liked it. I will update again when I get 70 reviews. A little Madow. [MaxXShadow name] Please check out my other story MY JOURNEY. All right. FLY ON.


	8. New Players and Backstabbers

Broken Trust

Chapter 8 New players and Backstabbers

**This is the chapter I will include Allison and Emily. Credit for those characters goes to - Millie85998 and another. GRACIOUS! Thanks for reviewer-nerdkoala. When I read that review it made me laugh. Also this chapter idea and character was inspired by fax and shax shadow max. That or that was a anonymous . Anyway THANK YOU VERY MUCH! So the story then, shall we?**

MaxP.O.V.

It's been a week since the old flock came. Everybody has gotten along pretty well.

Nudge and Kole are good friends. Mostly because they both can talk about fashion. I can't tell you how many times Nudge has tried to switch my wardrobe.

Iggy, Gazzy, and David spend most of the times on their bombs. When Shadow asked me if I thought they would do something I said, " I fell a disturbance in the force." Sarcasm is noted.

Angel keeps trying to win me over and read my mind. THANK GOD for mind blocks.

Jason and Rachel announced they were a couple and have spent a LOT of time together. More than Shadow and I, which is saying something.

Fang and Dylan keep trying to corner me so they can try to talk to me. That or kiss me. For crying out loud, I'm in a relationship!

For that reason Shadow has been staying around me and kissing me whenever Dylan or Fang are around to rub it in their faces. Not that I'm complaining of course.

By the way the old flock has no new powers. NONE! Speaking of powers Shadow developed a new one. He can make people see their greatest fears.

So anyway we were all just hanging around the house. Everybody just doing their own thing. I was messing around with a ball of fire. I was throwing it and catching it.

I'll admit I was BORED. So I did the one thing any bird kid does when he/she is bored.

I went for a fly.

Currently I was flying around California just admiring the scenery when there was noise below. I looked down and found MORE bird kids.

How many of us did they make? Apparently more than I thought.

Time to help.

I flew down and saw 2 bird kids fighting 15 erasers. Very bad odds. There were by a small lake. They were losing badly. There were 2 girls, one with brown hair and another with black hair. The eraser leader yelled in the girl with the brown hair face, "WHERE IS MAXIMUM RIDE! Man, they were still looking for me. That sucks.

I landed and yelled out, "I'm right here! Come and get me!"

Then I launched into badass Max mode.

All fifteen rushed me at once. Do these people never learn? I concentrated and shocked 6 of the them. Then I changed my concentration and focused on water. I drained some of the lake. I moved my hands in certain directions to move the water how I wanted it. I drowned 6 more. With the water I had left I turned it to ice and shot spears and killed the rest.

I rushed over to the girls. Now I could get a good look at them.

The girl with black hair had, brown eyes like mine. A small scar on her jaw looking like it's about to heal. Looks about 5ft. The strangest thing was the moon shaped scare starting at the tip of her eyebrow and ending at the bottom of her eye. Finally she had white wings.

Then next girl had brown hair, black eyes, and slightly tan skin. The weirdest thing was she had RED WINGS. You heard me right, red. Really weird. Anyway, other than that she was slim, with curves.

The black haired girl spoke to me. "Thanks for the help, by the way, are you Maximum ride?"

"Yeah, that's me." "Great! Well I'm Emily and that is Allison." She pointed to the brown haired girl.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "What are you guys doing here?"

Allison spoke up. "We came looking for you. We heard you have the Flock, and we thought we might join."

"You might just be able to." C'mon, I'll show you where I live." I spread my wings out and took a running start and flew.

They followed close behind and soon we were back at the house. I was greeted by Shadow first.

"Hey babe, who is this?" "This is Emily and Allison." They want to join the flock."

"Okay, let's get inside."

We headed inside and I introduced Ally, that's her nickname, and Emily. The flock got to know them.

After a while I say Ally and Shadow talking in the hall.

"So Shadow, do you want to go out?" "No Ally! I have a girlfriend."

"She doesn't have to know. Maybe this will change your mind."Then she kissed him full on the lips. I excepted him to push her off, but he KISSED BACK!I burst in the hall and Shadow saw me and pushed her back.

"Max I'm sor-"He didn't finish because I punched him strait in the jaw. While he flew back I grabbed Ally and kneed her in the face. Then I launched 2 punches in her gut. She was out cold.

Shadow had finally got up by now. "Max, I'm sorry I thought it was you!"

"That's BULL CRAP and you know it!" I thought I loved you! Then you go and cheat on me with someone you've know for 20 minutes!"

There was hurt on his face and I he was about to say something but I cut him off.

"WE ARE DONE! GO TO HELL!"

I ran out the hall and burst in the living room. It looks like everyone had heard that. Fang and Dylan looked like they wanted to comfort me.

Then Angel's and Kole's voice appeared in my head.

_"Max what's wrong?"_Angel asked._ "Yeah Max what's up?" _Kole also asked_._

_"Shadow cheated on me!" _They both winced and looked sad. I rushed out the door and took off.

I flew to my secret spot. A spot only Kole knows. It's in the forest. The trees surround it on all sides and covered it. There is a small pond. It's very peaceful, that's why I like it.

The only thought I can register right now is pain. Shadow, the person I loved, betrayed me. This is like Fang all over again.

I was crying when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw someone.

_Fang._

"Max, what's wro-" Then he saw my tears. Fang has only see my cry twice. Once for my mom, and once for Ari.

"Shadow cheated on me with Ally." Then another crying fit came.

Fang came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He just stayed there and rubbed between my wings while I cried.

Eventually I stopped. "Thanks Fang. For being there. I know I haven't been nice to you since you showed up I have just been angry."

"I completely deserved it." He replied.

"No Fang you didn-" I stopped for one reason.

_Fang's lips crashing down on mine._

**Ooh, the Fax is here. Definitely the best chapter I've wrote yet. Hope you liked it. Also THANKS FOR THE CHARACTERS. Anyway R&R, I will update when I get around 83 reviews. Also I will start to update on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday or Sunday. That will be my schedule. For now FLY ON.**


	9. Passions New and Old

Broken Trust

Chapter 9 Passions, new and old

**Yo peoples. Since I forgot credit for Allison goes to fax shax shadow max. THANKS! So the Fax cliffhanger. Also, ideas for chapters are appreciated and helpful. **

**So here is a question I want answered with reviews. Take a quiz to answer this.**

**Which member of the flock are you the most? I got...Nudge! I'm a guy, but go nudge!**

Fang P.O.V

We were sitting around getting to know the new members of the flock. Emily and Allison. Emily was pretty cool. She was 3 percent fawn. 2 percent bird, and 95 percent human.

She can track anything using the moon. That's what her scar is for. She was in school when she was 6 when they took her. She met up with Allison when she was captured. They experimented on her and Allison but they broke out.

Personally I thought Emily was cool but I had a different opinion about Allison. She was making goo-goo eyes at Shadow. He wasn't paying attention to it.

But I was.

The only thought I have is this can't be good for Max.

Shadow got up to go change and Allison started walking after him. Max waited a minute they walked after them.

Maybe she thought something was up just like I did. Angel also looked like she had a bad feeling.

I was talking to Emily about her time in the school and her journey here. Then we heard a VERY loud yell.

"WE ARE DONE! GO TO HELL".

I can only assume something bad happened.

Max ran out and looked like she was in a LOT of pain. I wanted to comfort her so bad. She looked at Kole, or Sky, and Angel and she told them something.

Both of their faces scrunched up in pain and sympathy.

Max ran outside and took off. I turned to Angel and Sky." What happened!"

Kole was about to tell me when Shadow popped into the room. Dylan looked like he was going to strangle him but I beat him to it.

I slammed him against the wall and yelled, "what the hell did you do!"

"I-.. I didn't- mean.. It wasn't my fault.." I punched him across the face and he was out cold. I turned to run outside to find Max. Dylan and I both ran to the door when Kole stopped us.

"Guys, I think only one of you should go now. Personally I think Fang should see her first. And before you yell Dylan if he can't convince her to come back you'll go." _You won't get to go. I will convince Max to come back. _I thought.

Dylan looked a bit mad but he backed away from the door. I looked at Kole again. "Do you know where she is?" "Yes Fang I know. She went to the "lake of peace" and Max calls it. I think it's a pond."

"You will only be able to get there if you know the directions. Otherwise you will just keep getting lost. Kay?"

I nodded and she showed me a picture of the lake, or pond, and the forest around it.

I looked over and saw Emily shaking a just waking up Allison. "What did you do? We're here for 20 minutes and you have already gotten someone angry! What, the, hell, is wrong, with, you." She said each word cold and angry.

I didn't hear anymore because I had taken off to find Max. I followed Sky's directions and soon arrived at a small lake. **A/N I'm just going to keep it as a lake instead of a pond**

I saw Max on the ground. At a small narrow slit where the water almost surrounded her.

"Max what's wro-" then I saw her tears. I had seen Max cry only twice. One for Ari, and one for her mom when we rescued her from the underwater base.

Maximum Ride was crying. This scared me more than 100 erasers and flyboys.

"Shadow cheated on me with Ally!" What? That basterd! How could he do that, to my Max?

She broke out crying and sobbing again so I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I rubbed the spot between her wings she liked. The spot that I would rub when we were dating.

I'll be honest. It hurt me bad to see her like this. I can deal with pain, but I can't stand it when Max is in pain. It's just too much.

I kept her in the hug till she stopped crying.

When they stopped she looked at me and said, "Thanks Fang. For being there. I know I haven't been nice since you showed up I have just been angry."

"I completely deserved it." I responded.

I did deserve it. I expected her to drop whatever she was doing and come back with us. Heck, Dylan and I had been trying to corner her, so we could talk, and or kiss her.

"No Fang you didn-" I knew where this would go. I wouldn't let her take the blame that was mine and the flocks.

So I did what I've been wanting to do since I last kissed her.

I crashed my lips down on her's.

She was startled at first but then, to my happiness, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. Full force.

We continued until we couldn't breathe. We pulled back and she rested her head on my chest. I had my arm wrapped tightly around her waist so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Fang, I-I can't do this. I just got out of a relationship, I don't even know my feelings."

"Max, I love you. Always have, always will. Dylan, he was programmed to love you. That's not real love. Shadow, I mean, look what happened. He cheated on you." I said.

"We only kicked you out because we thought you were working for the school. Please understand Max, we need you. I-I...I need you." I can't live without you."

Then I did something I had only done once before. In my hole entire life.

I cried.

Yes, me. The emotionless rock that is Fang, broke down and cried. The tears flowed from my eyes.

"Fang, are you...Crying?"

"No-no-n." I tried to wipe the tears but Max caught my hand. "Fang, I didn't know I meant this much to you." She reached up with her own hand and wiped away my tears.

I stopped crying and looked deep into her eyes.

"Max, you mean more to me than the world and anything in it. I could turn my back on the world, as long as you'd stay with me."

Max stared straight back at me. "Fang, I would do the same as long as you'd stay with me. Truth is Fang."

"I need you to."

I was overjoyed when I heard those words. I smiled, a very big smile.

I leaned up and I leaned down. Our lips met in the middle.

We kissed for a while and then Max pulled back.

C'mon, we should get home. The flocks are probably worried about us. Also, we have some traitors to deal with."

Max said the last part in a cold voice. I don't blame her.

We took off and headed to the house.

Meanwhile... at the house...

Emily P.O.V.

'You did what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hold on, let me get this straight." Iggy said. "

"You seduced Shadow. How?"

"It's my power. Sorry, I liked Shadow and I wanted him to like me."

Shadow grabbed her shoulders and yelled in her face, " I FREAKING LOVE HER! Now she hates me. Because, of, you."

He said the last words in a voice of pure steel.

"Calm down! Just stay away from each other until Max gets back."

Shadow looked angry but he walked away to his room.

I stared coldly at Allison. She had been my best friend since we escaped from the school. I can't believe she would do something like this.

" I thought you were better than this." I shook my head in disgust.

The rest of the flocks avoided her. I thought about Max, and Fang, who had probably found her by now.

The way he wanted to know where she is. The way he took off as soon as he knew where she was.

It's obvious he loves her.

I just hope it works out.

**There's the next chapter. The next chapter will be up when I get about 100 reviews. My goal is 100. Please help me achieve my goal. Also thanks for all of my reviewers and readers.**

**Answer the question at the beginning. PLEASE, FOR ME!**

**So, R&R and Fly On**


	10. AN

AN

Hey sorry for not updating.

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.

Anyway I'm holding these two stories because i'm starting on a new one.

So when the new one finishes I will continue these two. This will be the same AN in both stories.

So the title of the story is Running from a different life.

Summary: Max Ride is the princess of the north. They are fighting the south. To end the hostilities Max's father, Jeb has agreed to marry Max to Dylan, the prince of the south. What happens when Max runs away and she meets some new friends?


End file.
